Moves
Moves, referred to as skills, are techniques that can be bought from the skill shop. while others can be bought via gamepasses, Whis' Dojo'' or from defeating Broly BR. Moves categorized as Ki, Melee, and Other. List of Moves Ki Moves= |-|Melee Moves= |-|Other/Miscellaneous= Bugs *Poor server connections can result in AoE bombs (Spirit Bomb, God of Destruction Sphere, Eraser cannon etc) having a drastically increased blast range, with the Supernova far exceeding that of a Super Spirit Bomb. *If a player fires a Final Kamehameha after being knocked out of their hover state, the rings that surround the beam will freeze in the air and refuse to follow the beam. *If a player uses Instant Rise or Backflip while being attacked by an NPC using Spirit Slash, the NPC will freeze and will be unable to retaliate. *If a player uses Instant Rise or Backflip while being attacked by a Spirit Slash while also charging an attack (i.e. Kamehameha), the attack will not launch and its visual effects will remain with the player until the move is selected again and fired (i.e. charging a Spirit Bomb will cause the Spirit Bomb to remain above the players head, with the charging animation still present, and allowing the person to move). *Spirit Bomb Sword can be used with about 450 ki max normally, However Androids even with 900 Ki max, cannot use the move. *Kaioken Assault very rarely does even 2 hits, usually getting one hit in and rushing to the opponent and stopping in place. The cause of the strange bug is mostly unknown but is chalked up to lag/poor server connections. *When a player that is using a move that creates 3d models (including most ki moves and melee moves like meteor crash) dies or loses a transformation, the color of the move will change based on the player's race. (Ex: Green for Namekian and yellow for android). Trivia * The game is known for misspelling or shortening the moves' names. For instance, Final Kamehameha is erroneously referred to as "Final Kame". * Spirit Breaking Cannon's description, "OOOOF", refers to the Roblox death sound. * Justice Flash's description "google it" refers to the well-known search engine, Google. * Although Dark Beam and Buu Blaster don't exist in the anime and manga, they respectively resemble Black Kamehameha and Majin Kamehameha. * Differences between moves from the anime and manga, and from the game include: ** Divine Lasso makes the opponent explode after the energy needles puncture them. However in the game they do not. ** Although Broly was shown firing energy waves in ''Dragon Ball Super: Broly, he has never fired a Kamehameha wave before. The Broly Kamehameha might've been based off on Gigantic Omegastorm. ** It is implied that Galick Gun is powerful enough to destroy a planet. However, in the game, the technique can't destroy anything at all. ** There have been no such moves as Trash? and Trash??? In the anime and manga. *** However Trash? and Trash?? could most likely be based off of Broly's Gigantic slam in Xenouverse 2. ** There has been no such move as Spirit Splash in the anime and manga. However, this move may have been based off on Zamasu's technique God Split Cut. ** There has been no such moves as Launcher and Double Launcher in the anime and manga. ** There have been no such moves as Rush and Super Rush in the anime and manga. However, these moves may have been based off on Kid Gohan's technique Leave My Daddy Alone!. ** There has been no such move as Dragon Crush in the anime and manga. ** There has been no such move as Strong Punch, Strong Kick, and Sweep Kick in the anime and manga. ** There has been no such move as Second Bloom in the anime and manga. ** There has been no such move as pressure guage in the anime and manga. ** Flash Strike is actually another name for Dirty Fireworks, according to the Dragon Ball Wiki."Dirty Fireworks" on Dragon Ball Wiki: https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Dirty_Fireworks However, in the game, it's a move on its own, with a completely different form. * As of January 25th 2020 Update, most ki moves damage and speed got nerfed. Gallery RobloxScreenShot20180414_153850151.png|An example of the Final Kamehameha rings frozen in the air. Category:Gameplay Category:Moves